


Cure or Curse?

by janai



Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Transformed [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Devotion, F/M, Heavy Angst, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor is The Doctor, Time Lord Victorious, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor and Rose arrive on Pilaria; but is there a catch?
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Transformed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136081
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Cure or Curse?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this has been an exercise in frustration to write! I almost scrapped the whole story and just wrote a synopsis to finish the series. "And this happened and then the Doctor did this and then Rose did that and then the Rift went there and everyone lived more or less.... etc., etc."  
> Whimper.  
> I am not too thrilled with the roughness of this chapter but I really want to get this posted so that I can move the story on. Please forgive any typos or too many punctuation marks.

While Jackie had been thrilled to babysit her little granddaughter, Rose and the Doctor were not. Neither knew if they would ever see their daughter again. The Doctor could not see his own timeline and Roses was unclear as well, for some reason. Bonnie had a healthy and long timeline yet that was small relief. They both knew they would miss her terribly and they shielded those thoughts from her. Ideally, if all worked out, they would be back within a couple days courtesy of time travel.

Knowing their daughter was safe, the pair disappeared back into the TARDIS to travel back to Pilaria.

Upon arrival, the natives sent mental directions and the Doctor landed within the city limits. He and Rose shared a nervous hug and snog before linking hands to leave the safety of their beloved ship.

The TARDIS had landed in a lush and beautiful park; feathery leafed trees, a bubbling brook and bluish grass greeted them. Various chirping sounds greeted their ears and multi-winged, colorful insects danced in the sweet-smelling air. It was very peaceful, and the couple soaked up the tranquility of the free space. As they looked around, they saw a small delegation of natives clustered off to one side.

The Pilarians were of various heights; all were slender and wore long, colorful tunics. Large green eyes dominated their furry faces; thin curved lines of black, shaped like triangles, looked like their mouths. Thin, branched antennae sprouted from their fuzzy heads. All wore a neutral expression, yet the Doctor could feel their excitement at finally meeting him.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my mate, Rose."

She glanced up at her tall husband and he leaned down and whispered, "Mate would be understood better than wife." She nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand with affection.

"Greetings, my Lord," The tallest one bowed slightly, and it moved towards them, "I am Poe, welcome to our humble home."

The Doctor automatically bowed in return and nudge Rose in the ribs; she quickly bowed, face pink from embarrassment.

"My Lord, yes, well kinda I guess. I am a Time Lord, after all, but really, just call me Doctor. That's my preferred name."

Poe tilted its head from side to side and the Doctor felt a sense of discomfort coming from their host. He drew in a deep breath of air before exhaling in a weary sigh.

"Very well," he mumbled, "you can call me Lord Doctor."

He could hear a tiny snort and glanced at his wife. Rose had a slight smirk on her face and her eyes were full of amusement.

"Thank you, Lord Doctor. We are very happy that you have come to us and I will first show you around before we...discuss your condition."

As anxious as the Doctor was to get down to business, he knew it would be rude to refuse a tour of their town.

"Let's do, then. Allons'y!" He tugged Rose's hand as Poe turned and gestured for the couple to follow.

The large village was very organic in appearance; the natives had simple one- or two-story homes and shops. Each was coated with pastel shades of stucco like material and roofs of baked shingles. Oval shaped windows were the norm as were the rounded topped doorways. Worked amongst the buildings were trees, shrubs and simple flower gardens; this race embraced nature with pleasing results.

Dominating the town was a three-story building looking very much like a small cathedral. Several delicate spires rose above the main structure which was coated with a bluish colored material. It was simple yet beautiful and both the Doctor and Rose were suitably in awe.

"Lovely, very lovely" the Doctor commented, "Is this your meeting hall or temple?" Poe nodded, pleased that the Doctor was taken by the lovely structure.

"It is our temple, yet we also use it for gatherings and festivals." It gestured for them to follow the delegation through the large doorway and into the cool interior.

Inside the structure was an intricate mosaic floor inset with colorful stones; the pattern was random, yet great care had gone into creating pleasing swirls of color and texture. They were in a three-story hall whose walls were covered with more mosaics. This time the stones formed scenes depicting life in the village; one scene caught the Doctors attention and he walked over to take it in. It was disturbing in that the colors of red, yellow and gold depicted flames which rose towards what appeared to be a raging thunderstorm. Great bolts of lightning leaped towards the ground with jagged spears of iridescent greens and yellows. What had caught the Doctors attention was a shadowy figure in black which looked vaguely humanoid and almost similar to a native. Thin arms were flung wide from the body which seemed to float in the air. Large round orbs formed eyes of glittering gold on the willowy face which was otherwise devoid of features.

The Doctor glanced over at Poe, back at the figure then back to the alien; he gestured upwards towards the violent scene.

"Is this...your... um," he stammered, not wanting to offend, "deity or creator...maybe someone significant to your history?"

Poe seemed almost amused at the Doctors ramble and its mouth opened in what could have been an upside smile or a frown.

"Our protector who will lead us to greatness," it said with reverence; the entire delegation made intricate gestures with their three-fingered hands. They bowed towards the mural before turning as one to leave the hall.

The Doctor watched them with a confused and somewhat contrite expression on his face. He reached up to tug at his left ear in embarrassment before he looked back at Poe.

"Was it something I said?" he asked in trepidation as he looked back to see the last native vanish out the door. He looked down at Rose who shrugged, also confused.

"No," Poe spoke and made a deep sound similar to a chuckle, "they are going to oversee the feast which we have prepared to honor you." It had obviously spoken to the Doctor and threw a quick glance at Rose.

Rose bristled slightly as this creature had been focused mainly on her husband since they arrived and pretty much ignored her. The Doctor sensed her irritation and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Relax, I seem to be the guest star here and the less they are interested in you, the better I feel."

While what he said made sense, she was starting to feel a touch unsettled. This society did not appear to be technology advanced. Sure, they were telepaths but what else could they possibly offer to help cure her Doctor. She looked over her shoulder to glance at the disturbing mural on the wall. Poe had referred to the dark being as their protector who 'would lead them to greatness.' This inferred that whatever or whoever this was, had not yet arrived. In her mind, the apparition looked like some sort of demon with fire and brimstone surrounding it. _I'm readin' too much into' this_ , she thought with annoyance. This race looked and seemed pretty harmless and she had yet to see anything that might have indicated true technology.

A gentle tug on her hand pulled her back to reality and she looked up at her husband.

"Looks like we're leaving," he grinned, and he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head. She relaxed and grinned up at him. If the Doctor was not suspicious or worried, why should she be?

Poe led them back to the park where they could see a gathering of busy natives. Some were carrying small baskets and items and other fussed around some sort of project. As they drew closer, they could see a long, low tables surrounded by thin matts. The tables were heaped with trays and baskets holding a variety of colorful items.

"Ah," the Doctor said with enthusiasm, "lunch."

To Rose, it looked like a feast and she was surprise when her stomach let out a low rumble. The Doctors sensitive ears heard the rumble and he gave her a manic grin.

"Good, I'm not the only one who's hungry."

"Been awhile since we last ate," she responded. She was feeling more optimistic at the thought of eating. _Maybe it was hunger makin' me worry_.

The Doctor was led to end of the table and urged to sit down on a large, plump pillow. A native started pulling Rose further down the table and she glanced in worry back at her husband. He frowned and stood up quickly.

"No. She will sit next to me!" his voice was loud and imperious.

Everyone went silent and the native next to her looked uneasily at Poe. Something must had been said telepathically, shielded from her, and her chaperon stepped away. Rose wasted no time walking back to the Doctor and he indicated that she should sit to the right of him.

"Wait!" he frowned before she sat down on the thin cushion. "bring a pillow like mine. I won't have her practically sitting on the ground."

Poe nodded towards a nearby native who promptly scurried away. The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms and looked down at their host with disdain.

"She is my mate and the mother of my child, Poe. You have been very rude by ignoring her presence and I'll not tolerate that longer. I know your people have offered to help me, and I thank you for that. However, you will treat her as my equal and with respect."

Poe bowed low, looking a touch abashed at the Doctors reprimand.

"Forgive me, my Lord."

The Doctor nodded once, a stern look on his narrow face. A flurry of movement caught his attention and he saw the native returning with a thick pillow. A manic grin transformed his face as it bowed low and exchanged the thin pad for comfortable one.

The Doctor nodded his thanks and they both sat down. The rest of the congregation followed and soon plates of local delicacies began to move around the table.

As the Doctor had suspected, the Pilarians were vegetarian; bowls and platters contained colorful roasted root vegetables, steamed grains, rustic breads, fresh and dried fruits. Small containers of herbs, fragrant oils and jars of a honey type syrup were passed around as well.

He loaded his plate up and snagged up a jar of honey; sticking his index finger into the amber fluid, he shoved said finger into his mouth. Rose watched as his eyes lit up with pleasure and soon he was submerging bits of bread in the sweet condiment. She rolled her eyes and tried a slice of what looked like purple watermelon. It was juicy and sweet and tasted like a cross between a mango and a strawberry; she raised her eyes with appreciation.

"Oh, this is gorgeous!" she murmured before taking another bite of the fruit.

The sun was lower in the sky when several attendants brought and served bowls of a hot, tea like beverage. It tasted like roasted grains and, of course, the Doctor added a large dollop of syrup to sweeten his.

The table began to empty as individuals and groups left to relax in the large park. While many conversed with low, musical sounding voices, others kept strictly to telepathy. Large lanterns were being hung from poles and tree limbs in preparation for the evening.

The Doctor stood up to stretch out his thin frame and rotated his head; vertebras popped and he groaned in relief. Rose joined him, her own joints ready for a good stretch.

"Well, now that that's over," he commented, a hint of impatience in his voice, "hopefully we can discuss business."

He looked around for Poe, but the alien had vanished. Noticing the council watching them nearby, he figured that their host would soon be back.

"Doctor," Rose murmured, "that artwork in the temple? It makes me nervous."

He looked down at his wife and took both her hands into his own.

"It was rather violent. These people seem anything but."

"Poe said it was their savoir and would lead them to greatness. Sounds like that 'asn't 'appened yet."

"Myths and legends, Rose. It could mean anything." He pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah? But they asked ya to come here and have been treatin' you like someone very special."

"I am special," he smirked and tilted his head down to kiss the top of her head.

"You're not nervous or worried?" she tilted her head to one side, "Not even a bit?"

"'Of course I am, but not because of an artwork. I'm anxious to see how or if they can help me."

"My Lord," Poe's voice piped up so close that they both jumped in surprise. The Doctor turned a 180 and saw the alien standing calmly behind them. "follow me."

Along with the council, they walked to a section of the park where a circle of cushions rested under a gossamer canopy. A small brazier sat to one side of the circle; a council member is a pale blue tunic moved forward and pulled two small objects from a belt pouch. With a quick movement, he struck the objects together and a greenish spark flew into the top of brazier. Whatever was inside caught fire and sent tiny embers up into the air; the native leaned over and blew the fire out. A thin column of fragrant smoke rose and perfumed the air with its heady scent.

"We know you are anxious," Poe remarked,

"Yes! I don't know why this has been happening to me and I want it to stop."

"This is not a curse, my Lord, this is a cause. To become all that you are capable of, to use this power to help others."

"I don't need to help others like this. I can see what has happened to Him in the other universe and it's not pretty. Getting some of my abilities back is not the issue. It' s the anger, hatred, vengeance and blood that has come with. I don't like feeling out of control, I don' t want to hurt my family and friends. The Time Lord Victorious is a terrible creature which should not exist."

"Yet, your 'other' self has become this, and the seeds were planted within you."

"I don't want this!" he snapped in anger. "That's why I came here!"

The Oncoming Storm was brewing, and flashes of gold mixed with the brown of his iris's. The Doctor stood up and started to pace back and forth, hands ruffling his hair in agitation.

"Can you help or not?" he growled, "If not, we're out of here now!"

Everyone was silent in the tent for several painful moments. Rose stood up to gently place a hand on his arm. He calmed at the loving touch and grabbed her hand to clench it tight within his own. She could feel his anger and frustrations and sent a pulse of love through their bond.

"We know what you are, my Lord Doctor, and can restore order into your life." Poe removed a tiny flask and earthenware cup from a waist pouch. It proceeded to open the flask and pour a green liquid into the cup.

He looked up at Poe and raised one eyebrow.

"Tea? This is supposed to help me?"

"It will make you more receptive of our telepathy. Our minds," Poe gestured around the circle, all will join with yours and we can heal the changes within you."

Poe handed the Doctor the cup, which it had passed over the hot brazier. Accepting it, the he looked down to see a fizzy, greenish liquid with an earthy smell. He sniffed deeply and could make out herbal notes, essence of fruits and something metallic; he could not put a name to any of the ingredients .

"So, I drink this when?" he asked.

"Now. It will open your mind and help you to be receptive to our telepathic healing."

The Doctor glanced at Rose; she was wide eyed and trembling with a look of extreme worry etched into her features. She shook her head slightly as if she was unsure as to whether he should go through the process or not.

 _I must try Rose,_ he murmured, shielding their thoughts from the Pilarians.

 _M' not sure of this_ , she replied, unhappily.

_My mind and telepathy are stronger than theirs, luv. I will shut them off it anything starts to go wrong. She still did not look totally convinced, so he sent a pulse of reassurance and love through their bond. I love you, Doctor..._  
_I love you too, Rose Tyler-Smith …._

"Here goes nothing, he quipped, "or maybe everything."

With that, the Doctor raised the cup in a toast and drained it in one gulp. He kept his eyes on his beloved as the fizzy liquid left a warm trail down to his stomach. It settled and a moment later he could feel tendrils of warmth radiating out; not unlike having drunk a shot of high proof whiskey. The feeling continued until every cell in his body was affected.

The circle of Pilarian elders linked their paws together, closed their eyes, and began to hum. He could feel the mental caresses as they seeped inside his mind; feather light and not unlike a soft breeze. He closed his eyes to focus inward as they began a soft chanting in their language. It was hypnotic; the liquid that he drank soon caused a wave of fatigue to wash through his body. He felt like he was floating in a chamber of warm water and he relaxed further.

Rose was nibbling on a thumb nail and watched as he closed his eyes. She could feel him let go to the combination of the drink and heard telepathic murmuring from the natives. She could also feel a sense of anticipation from all the Pilarians around them in the park. She looked away from the Doctor and saw that everyone was facing their direction, their eyes were closed . The thin antennae on their heads were quivering in tandem to the ones on their elder's heads.

Looking back at the Doctor, she saw that his face was relaxed and there was a bit of drool leaking out of one corner of his mouth. At the same time the humming sound began to fill her head, she felt her mind start to drift away from her husband's. Their bond began to slowly fade and she found herself not caring if it did. So peaceful....

The Doctor also sensed their bond weakening as he floated peacefully in liquid warmth. _Rose_ he murmured softly.

Rose heard the faint whisper of her name and a moment later a twinge of fear intruded the peaceful place that she had found. The fear began to grow stronger and she struggled against the trance that had almost engulfed her mind.

 _No! Doctor!_ she moaned as she fought the humming in her brain. She wrenched her eyes open and saw the Doctor trembling. His face was white and saliva was running down his chin to drip on his lap. She could tell he was trying to wake up, fighting the fugue in his mind.

The Doctors eyes snapped open and met with hers with a wild look of fear. She reached out towards him, fighting the weakness which almost paralyzed her body.

"Doctor!" she cried out in terror and he gave her a look of despair.

"Rose," he gasped, his voice fearful. With that, his eyes rolled up into his head as they felt their bond disappear.

"NOOOOOOOO "


	2. The Beginning of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor learns why Poe lured him to their home world as the transformation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.. one of the chapters you have all been waiting for!  
> Music does inspire my writings and I often work on my plotlines whilst driving back and forth to work (I really can multi-task-drive). Thank you Yanni, The Piano Guys, Enigma and various Native American artists for my inspirations.

  
"Doctor!" Rose cried out in panic as he fell backwards onto the ground.

The Doctor cried out as his body arched upwards, his hands digging into the soft ground.

_Stop this! Get out of my mind! What are you doing to me!_

_What must be done. It was foretold that a powerful being, a Lord, would request our help and become the guardian of our world. To protect us from a deadly race who would try to consume our world. You have come and we will unlock the power within you._

_NO! You don't know what you’re doing! I'm a Meta-Crisis, the only one of my kind. Your telepathy is...is...triggering...…_

He could feel the pressure in his brain from the council as well as the other natives resting in the park. It was a tidal wave building in his mind that kept cresting higher and higher. He could see flames and hear screams of panic in his mind as a vision revealed itself. Saucer like spaceships hung in orbit over the verdant world as chaos erupted planet wide. He could angry monotone voices shrieking like banshees and watched brilliant bolts of red laser bolts mow down the helpless natives. With a cry of revulsion, he broke out of the vision and desperately tried to force the aliens out of his mind.

The drug that he drank coursed through his body like acid. He felt hot, then cold, and hot again. He was overwhelmed mentally and physically and the gaping hole where Rose used to be in his mind was black and silent. With a grunt, he could feel the weaker minds dropping away; Poe and the elders were another story. Their minds crawled through his brain like Chaross worms and he tried to erect a shield to protect his mind; he was too late. The Tidal wave peaked and crashed down to crush his free will and then his consciousness. 

Convulsions began to wrack his thin body and his muscles seized up from the spasms. With a cry, Rose launched herself to grab a hold of him as he thrashed around; wrapping her arms around his flailing arms, she tried to protect him as best as she good.

"Stop this!" Rose cried out in panic as the convulsions grew worse; the council ignored her.

The Doctor face had gone white and his eyes were screwed shut; his jaws were clenched so tightly that the muscles bulged. Veins in his face and hands popped up and were tinged with a bluish/green color. The heels of his Converse were digging deep gouges into the grass and the soil beneath. 

Rose looked up at Poe, a look of terror in her eyes.

"Help him!" she cried out as she fought to hold the Doctor as tightly as possible. "Stop this!" 

Poe ignored her plea as he and the council focused and increased the force of their telepathy.

"PLEASE!" she cried out as she was thrown about by her convulsing husband. His thoughts were chaotic, not unlike a disturbed hive of angry wasps. She tried to throw up a shield to protect herself, but it was difficult to concentrate; his convulsions were stronger and she could feel herself weakening.

A blazing spear of lightning arced through the sky followed by an earsplitting crash of thunder. Everyone looked up to see clouds forming in sickly colored shades of green and orange and yellow. They swirled angrily as they billowed out to engulf the sky. 

A soft humming rose in volume as the audience looked about anxiously. Another crash of thunder followed by a blast of hot wind caused some of the natives to bolt upright and flee in terror. Lamps were blown from the tree limbs to shatter with puffs of flame as the branches twisted and broke.

Rose held the Doctors twisting body in her arms. Her husband cried out again and there was flash of lightning in response; the boom of thunder vibrated the ground. She glanced around and saw that debris and dust were being sucked up into the angry sky. A maelstrom was forming and the Doctor was at the very center of it. She looked down at his face and her heart tried to stop in her chest; blood was flowing out of his nose and chin in a thin rivulets. He had bitten through the tender flesh just below his lower lip.

She cast another frantic glance at Poe and the elders. The storm had broken their concentration and they were scrambling to their feet. Only Poe remained calm and focused as his followers started to panic.

"What have you done!" she screamed at him in anger. Lightning stabbed the ground not far away and those who had tried to remain, panicked.

"What had to be done," his voice was reverent.

Rose was beginning to tire, her arms becoming heavy. Her hair whipped violently around her head as she struggled to hold onto the Doctor. He was making a variety of moans, cries and whimpers as he continued to convulse. When blood began to trickle out of the corner of his eyes, she felt it. 

Time.

Time was starting to fluctuate; slowing down, speeding up and swirling around the Doctors body in golden tendrils. Timelines wrapped around his head in colors of red, blue, silver and gold. Rose cried out in fear when she was suddenly pushed away by an unseen force. She tried to hold onto his right arm and felt her grip slipping.

"No!" she screamed as another wave slammed into her with bruising force. She lost her grip, her nails tearing the sleeve of his Henley, as she was flung several meters away from the Doctor.

Rose clawed at the ground, trying to crawl back to her husband but it was as if a invisible hand was holding her back. She could only stare, tears running down her face, as the Doctors body stiffened. To her amazement (and the remaining natives), the Doctors body began to slowly rise off the ground. Thick golden tendrils of pure energy and time wrapped around his body as he rose up in the air. The storm and gale force gusts of wind continued to rage yet the Doctor remained where he was.

The Doctors body slowly rotated upwards until he was vertical and his arms rose slightly upwards from his sides. His eyes snapped open startling Rose and the few remaining natives; they were glowing with golden energy.

Rose sucked in a gasp of air at the sight of him wrapped by time as he floated in the air. A tiny part of her mind thought he looked magnificent, like a wingless angel bursting with power. His hair rippled in the whirlpool of wind and glinted with golden highlights. She felt the incredible power through their bond and watched as the tendrils of time were absorbed into his body. Excess energy, in turn, was seeping out of his body not unlike flames and his image looked so very familiar to Rose. Realization hit her as she remembered the mosaic in the temple.

She looked over at Poe who was still as a statue, his face bearing an expression of pure rapture. The few of the council who had not fled also had the same expression. Was this their goal? Were they trying to change him into a...into...a what? She looked up at the Doctor again and one word sprang instantly to mind. A God.

"No, no, no, no, no," she moaned, her heart shattering, "Doctor...what have they done?" 

The maelstrom began to lesson, and the timelines disappeared. The Doctor slowly sank towards the ground then collapsed into a boneless heap. Rose threw herself forwards to break the forcefield, but it had already dissipated. She flew forwards and lost her balance; grunting, she landed roughly on her chin. Slightly dazed, Rose scrambled to her feet and ran the short distance to the Doctor. Feeling his neck for a pulse, she felt a wave of relief. 

He was unconscious, deep in a coma, and she sensed something else. Something different about him; something timeless, something very alien. She dropped an ear first to the left side of his chest to listen to the strong heartbeat. Then she moved forward to listen to the other side; she heard the now strong beat of his second heart, just like the other Doctor. Sitting back on her knees she looked down at her now totally alien husband.

A whisper of sound from behind caught her attention and Rose looked around; she saw two natives holding a large net between them. Before she could react, they flung it over her and quickly wrapped it around her body. She twisted and struggled in the confines of the net.

"What tha' hell," she cried out in surprise and anger.

As they pulled her away from the Doctor, Poe moved forwards and beckoned to two natives who stood to one side, a litter between them. They gently picked the Doctor up off the ground and carefully placed him on the thick pad. Arranging his limbs in a comfortable position, they covered him with a colorful woven blanket. Poe moved over as they lifted the litter and bowed formally to the unconscious Doctor.

"What are ya doing with 'im?!" Rose cried out in a furious voice. "Where ya takin 'im?!"

She continued to struggle with all her might which caught the attention of Poe. The alien walked over to her with a satisfied expression in his eyes.

"We are taking him to the temple where he belongs."

"Temple? No, 'e doesn't belong 'ere! He's my husband!"

"Not anymore," Poe replied as he reached into a pouch and pulled out a bit of greenish powder. "you are not needed now."

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he blew the powder onto Rose's tear-stained face.

Caught by surprise, Rose inhaled the powder before she realized what had happened. She had time to cough twice before her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed into the grip of her captors.

"You know what to do," he murmured and both natives bowed their head in acknowledgment. Pleased, he walked back to the where the Doctor was and beckoned the litter bearers ! o follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear the shriek's of dismay as I post this!
> 
> Next chapter: "Vengeance is Mine!" What has the Doctor become and where is Rose?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find a DT Doctor picture with the expression above that was not in the TARDIS/pinstripes. Beggars can't be choosers, lol.
> 
> Next up: The chapter you have been waiting for. Hold onto your britches!


End file.
